Project Princess
by Drop of Silence
Summary: From a living nightmare to a living hell, how can they transform this monster to a young lady, let alone live with her! Apparently, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai would have to succeed if they still want to live. GaaSaku or NaruSaku? Vote to set the Pair


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. And the concept of this story may seem familiar, but I won't carry it all out. If you recognize the plot, please be aware that I am also not claiming the master mind of 'that' story you're thinking about. I am just using that as a basis for this story which will have a plot unlike 'that' story~

_Anyway, my first AU!!_

**Summary**: From a living nightmare to a living hell, how can they transform this monster to a young lady, let alone live with her! Apparently, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai would have to succeed if they still want to live.

**Word Bank**

_Lurid_: adj. Ghastly pale

**Prologue**

_Dear Boys,_

_Seeing to it that your rent have been unpaid for such a long time, I shall feed you to the fan girls waiting by the gates. Unless you'd like to live a little longer, you should all succeed in transforming my little niece into the lady she should be. _

_Love Shizune _

"That shouldn't be too hard," grinned a stunning blonde who carelessly clasped his hands behind his head. He received a blow to the head from a gorgeous raven haired male.

"Idiot, you know that the landlady won't even spoon feed us,"

"Sasuke's right Naruto," spoke a pale yet alluring jet black-haired male holding the letter, "but let's just hope that this would be an easy task. What do you think Gaara-san?"

All three males watched the handsome redhead who silently sat on the sofa and worked his way through a sixteen by sixteen rubik's cube. With his back turned to them, they nervously waited for his comment.

He set the once jumbled cube down on the pristine marble coffee table and rose from the sofa, "this is a mansion we're staying at-- I can pay for my own rent, but I don't know with you guys--"

Sasuke sneered, "Feel free to do that if you want to get skinned by the Landlady"

Gaara froze at the bottom of the long winding staircase, without facing the he spoke slowly, "Like I said, we have no choice. Anyway, get ready for school... You know we can't afford to be late"

X

X

X

Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai walked down the dangerous path of screaming fan girls malevolently eyeing them. Though they were very much quite within their reach, all screaming girls knew better than to grab them.

All kept a poker face with eyes straight ahead, ignoring the commotion they effortlessly conjured. After all, they were used to this.

Banners displayed high above all girls' heads while distant echoes of cheerers chanted their names. It was a daily uproar they nearly have to live with the moment they were first seen in public, which they eventually learned to adapt to.

The path behind them had long been gone as the screaming girls flooded and followed their ideal crushes. However, the moment they entered their class, the noise lessened, for the majority of females returned to theirs.

Gaara was the last of the four to enter his class in room 201 for Biological Science. Perhaps his favored subject would grant him that moment of peace from anxiety.

Everyone hushed upon his arrival and because tables were all set by pairs, Gaara occupied an empty seat at the front row and set his knapsack on the empty stool. Everyone knew he worked alone in this class despite the "partner" rule Kurenai enforced.

Speaking of which, her desk was empty, which meant she would be late this morning. Either that or she'd be absent. He rolled his eyes; he wouldn't want it to be the latter.

At least not today, because that would mean having a hoard of his fans hunting him down during break time. He wouldn't want that, aware that he had more fans than the other four since he ranked as the 'Hottest Male' of the school. Naruto came after that where Sai and Sasuke are still tied for the third rank.

Either way, ranking was not the point of the moment. He just found this school's student body ridiculous for putting up such announcement in the campus' main bulletin board.

Everyone was complete except the teacher. Just as Gaara began stressing for his clean escape and secured refuge, the door swung open with the curvy sensei trotting to the front of the class with a wide grin on her pretty little face

"Good morning class, I'm proud to welcome our new classmate, Miss Hyuuga Hinata"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch time and the four gathered at the cafeteria table with a lunch tray full of larger servings than anyone in the hall.

"Guys, I think I found her," spoke Gaara breaking their silence

"How'd you know?" dared Naruto

"She's my new classmate--"

"No way! I have a new classmate, too!" exclaimed Naruto

"The Landlady only has one niece, right?" asked Sai

"It might be one of them," suggested Sasuke

"My classmate is extremely timid and made her uniform look like a burlap sack... She has confidence issues" explained Gaara, "yours?"

"Mine is veeery creepy," the blonde shuddered, "she reminds me of a ghost--and she makes the girl's uniform look sooo gothic!"

"I bet it's the quiet one," the Uchiha spoke quietly

"I'm betting fifty thousand yen for the creepy one" smiled Sai

"Don't smile, you're scaring me" mumbled the Uchiha

"But it _is_ possible," Sai said lightly

"What are their names?" asked Sasuke

"Hyuuga Hinata," said Gaara

"Haruno Sakura," said Naruto

The silence moved from solemnity to hilarity when all males roared in laughter, effectively silencing the whole the cafeteria. Immediately, hardened faces resumed as they began speaking quietly.

"You mean the Goth girl's name is Haruno _Sakura_?" grinned Sai

Naruto nodded, "ironic isn't it"

Then all hushed once more. "But what if we do end up with the Goth girl?"

All stared at Gaara as if they had been punched in the gut before they let out an awkward laughter.

"Calm down Gaara," said Sasuke, "this is the landlady's neice we're talking about"

"Sasuke-teme's right!" agreed Naruto, "if Miss Landlady is drop dead gorgeous, then her niece might be, too! I bet the timid's a looker"

Gaara shrugged, "I don't care"

"Trust me on this, this will be easy"

Apparently, Gaara knew from experience that he should know better than to cling on to the Uchiha's promises.

Naruto looked up from his meal, "By the way, when will we meet Miss Landlady's niece?"

X

X

X

The school bell descended a calm chime four times before equally ascending four times, announcing one thing: dismissal.

The four immediately gathered next to the school's entrance, waiting for one of the two girls to appear as they completely ignored the annoying farewells from their fan girls.

"Is that the timid one?" asked Naruto, pointing at a raven-haired female clad in an oversized uniform, quietly walking past them. When Gaara nodded, the blonde immediately grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her stealthily to a secluded area of the school.

The girl squeaked in surprise when Naruto clamped her mouth shut as she flailed in his grip. The other three made sure they weren't seen.

"Calm down, calm down," whispered Naruto, "we just wanted to ask you something"

When her thrashing died down, he cautiously released her. She pressed her back against the high-walled fences and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What?" she mumbled cautiously, eyes casted low as she eyed the floor

"Please, do you know Shizune?" asked the blonde

When Hinata looked up and gaped at Naruto, her face burned a scorching red before she swooned. The blonde panicked as he broke her fall while the other three males dreaded in silence.

"Now what?" asked Sai with a light tone

"We send her to the--Eep!" it wasn't long before the blonde had also fainted atop the poor girl.

"Shizune?" a low eerie voice sent chills to the three males' spine. A haunting breeze hummed a very unpleasant tone as goose bumps flooded their skin and hairs everywhere stood upright.

All rigidly turned their heads and there stood a lurid girl with jet black hair obscuring her face. Sasuke choked, clutched his heart and wobbled his way down to the ground while Gaara stood frozen with widened eyes and a pale face.

"Pleased to meet you Haruno-san," greeted Sai, "you must be Shizune's neice"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**: whaddya think~!!??!

u;;

Anyway, here are some things I will tackle in this story

Why had Sakura gone goth?

Why are Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai renting a mansion?

***Sighs***

By the way, I'm throwing in a preview of the first chappie~

—**PREVIEW**—

"Um..." he began, trying to suppress all forms of cowardice. Though this girl may seem very scary, she was still human and not a ghost, "What would you like to have for dinner?"

The door continuously swung open as it revealed more darkness. Gaara swallowed and began fidgeting. "Haruno-san?"

For a moment he saw a flash of white in the darkness, he screwed his eyes shut then pried them wide open, "Haruno-san?" he called again

He took one step at the threshold and began fumbling for the switch on the wall with haste. One icy cold grip halted him and nearly froze him to death; he cursed in panicked. A pale inverted triangle, no more than an arm's length away illuminated in the darkness, before he could comprehend what he'd just seen, it swooped towards him and--

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!"

—**END OF PREVIEW**—

**A/N: **And there goes the preview~~

Now where's my review~?

Oh…

Haha!! That rhymed~ u, lolzzzz

Anyways, I know it feels too fast, but it's a prologue and just a bait to hook you guys up…

u, oh well, I'm now working on the recent installment for Out Of the Blue… and I'll apologize in advance if the latest installment will be in a disappointing feel…

Harsh reality is dawning on me these days… and I'm still trying to slip free~ wahahahahah!!


End file.
